In the prior art, commonly used eye motion detection manners may include an imaging sensing method and a coil sensing method. The imaging detection method uses a high-speed camera to photograph a pupil image and analyze an eye motion, and this manner involves a relatively great error. In the coil sensing method, a dual induction phenomenon may be applied, two groups of right-angled coils may be disposed, one group is excitation coils that conduct a high frequency current, and the other group is detection coils. Because the two groups intersect each other, an induced potential in the detection coils is zero. An end-to-end induction coil is disposed and attached to an eyeball. If an eye motion occurs, the induction coil induces a high frequency current. A high frequency magnetic field generated by the induction current is further induced into the detection coils, so as to detect the eye motion. However, such a secondary induction phenomenon is relatively weak, the measurement precision is relatively low, and the anti-interference capability is relatively low.